jackstauberfandomcom-20200213-history
Today Today (Song)
About / Info "Today Today", is a song originally uploaded by Jack Stauber on May 7th, 2018, and it came with a quick music video. The original song became popular, so it was extended into a full song at a length of 2 minutes and 59 seconds for patrons of him on October 29th, 2019, and it then released with The Ballad of Hamantha and Al Dente on November 5th, 2018. Lyrics The bolded lyrics were included in the original short. 1 Today today Is one of those days Stuck between yesterday and tomorrow Everything to go And everywhere to do Hot sun dripping down the window Chorus Count your teardrops All 114 of them and sing Count your teardrops All 114 of them and sing 2 Today today Is one of those days To seem like the green light burned out And where to begin Just doesn't fall in Forget what your move was about Chorus Count your teardrops All 114 of them and sing Count your teardrops All 114 of them and sing Bridge Sing! 3 Today today Is one of those days That carries you slowly into next time And as those walk by You see with your eye Part of me is repeatedly given Outro O-o-o-oh O-o-o-oh Reception / Legacy Music Video The music video while also being called a bit unnerving, is wholesome and liked by fans, along with the CGI man seen singing in the video is liked among fans. Original Song The song was liked by fans for it's calm, wholesome, and motivational nature, ranking up over 1,000,000 views on Facebook, especially with it's message of getting over your past mistakes and regrets. Extended Version The extended version is like by many fans for being a good addition to the original version. Today Today remains really popular among fans for it's calm nature and it's good message. Trivia * The original Today Today was first available on Patreon on May 4th, 2018. He also posted some behind the scenes for the video underneath. * The man in the video's official name is "Crispy Jonathan". This is because a fan asked if they could name the man in the behind the scenes. He suggested Crispy Jonathan, and Jack agreed and went with it jokingly giving him its name. * On Tumblr, when the music video was first uploaded, Jack posted a some-what more high quality and more saturated shot from the video * Today Today was last song uploaded before the release of the first Micropop EP to get an extended version. * Today Today is the shortest an extended song was left stocked on Patreon, as it was publicly released exactly one week later. * Today Today was the first extended song to not have an extended song trailer (excluding Two Time as it was never on Patreon). Every extended song following Today Today would not have a trailer. * Theories say that Today Today takes place in the perspective of Hamantha's father after her death, and the guilt he has to get over. * The teardrop and a man similar to the Today Today man are reused as background in the Shattered Molars video. Category:Music Category:Micropop